Dark or Light Life or Death
by Tom M. Riddle
Summary: Story of the Son of lord voldemort and the fight against Destiny and the blood that runs in his veins. He will be tempted with power and the ability to strike fear into the hearts of others. Starts at 11 years after Harry Potter destroys voldemort and die
1. The story of Ryan Marvolo

Harry Potters POV~  
  
This was it, the moment that was prophesized since he was one year old. The wizarding and muggle worlds' fate was lying on his shoulders and he had to do something about it. He was lying in the bushes breathing hard and sweating despite the cold weather. He was in front of a large house in a muggle town called little Hangleton. There was a dark feeling around the place and that was because the resident of the house currently the Dark Lord Voldemort. He was waiting for some sign that he should attack when it came in a little rat scurrying towards the door that he just barely noticed, but the ting that struck him most about this rat was on his hand, or I should say, is his hand. Because his hand was a light silver and is the hand of Peter Pettigrew. A few seconds later in the place of the rat was a short man whose features resembled a rat. I quickly took action and sprung from my hiding place and shot the stunning curse at him. I kicked the door in and quickly observed a 4 death eaters and in the middle of them in a high backed chair was lord Voldemort. "Kill Him!" he hissed and the death eaters began firing curses at him. Harry, being a skilled dueler blocked them all easily. As he was dodging curses something caught his eye, a small bundle of blankets inside a basket made of a dark wood was a child with striking green eyes and dark hair. Harry stopped and one of the curses caught him off guard and he was quickly on the ground in an intense pain and gasping for breath. When the curse was lifted Voldemort was standing in front of him, his read eyes focused on him. Harry noticed his wand in one of the death eater's hand. Harry summoned all the energy he had and concentrated it on using the accio spell with wand less magic. After a few moments his eyes shot open and he screamed "Accio Wand!" and the wand flew into his open hand. Harry sprung up and knocked Voldemort aside. Grabbed the baby and dashed off up the stairs into the 2nd floor of the house while hearing Voldemort scream, "No! He has Ryan. Get him!". Ryan must be his name. Once in a room he locked the door and inspected a baby. He used a spell the transferred his thoughts onto paper without taking the time to write it He did the same for the note that would go with the baby. The note to Dumbledore explained the circumstances and that it was Voldemort Child and that he would have to be found after this was over, and he sent the note to Hogwarts, and he used the only spell he knew to transport human being on the baby, but he would be sent to a random spot. Just then the door broke down and a killing curse fired at him from Voldemort's wand. This moment was in slow motion for Harry, it was his time to die. But not without serving his purpose. Harry used all the energy he had left and sent a Killing curse towards Voldemort. They where both hit at the exact same time and both legacies where ended. Harry Potter was dead. But he had saved the world.  
  
  
  
~11 years later~  
  
Ryan Marvolo was sitting in corner in a room. it was midday but he was scared to make a move because Mr. Lacci told him that if he heard a sound from his room he would come up and use his belt.  
  
This happened because when Ryan wasn't given any food to eat some appeared on his plate like magic.  
  
When he exclaimed "It's Magic!" Mr. Lacci said "Theres no such thing as magic!" Slapped Ryan across the face and told him his punishment.  
  
This was not to out of the ordinary for Ryan's life and he has gotten used to it. Every time Ryan got whipped in the morning the bleeding had stopped and the marks had left his back. Ryan Got up making as little noise possible and walked across his room. For his bed and had a bundle of blankets he had managed to get over the years. He climbed in his makeshift bed and went to sleep. He had a dream of a lone snake wandering through a creek. The snake had red eyes and seemed like something not to play around with. Then the snake stopped and looked at him. Veered back, then struck. Ryan awoke with a scream but luckily by this time Mr. Lacci had gone to work.  
  
It was the 3rd of July, one day before his birthday. Well it wasn't really his birthday, its what he choose as a young child to celebrate his birthday on and that's what was entered on his birth certificate that Mrs. Lacci had to fill out. Ryan choose that day because Mr. Lacci's Ferocious boy always went away with Mr. and Mrs. Lacci and left him with the house keeper, Miss Lane. Miss Lane is the only one in this house who didn't have a heart of steel. She cared for him when he really needed it and fed him fairly. Ryan would always be alone with Miss lane for almost the remainder of the time left in the summer. It was never explained to Ryan why he was staying at the Lacci house and not in an orphanage. Ryan wasn't even sure he was happy that happened. Maybe an orphanage would be better. Later that night Ryan went to sleep without any dinner at all. But he was still happy because tomorrow when he woke up, the Lacci's would be pulling out of the drive way and driving off to there relatives house. 


	2. Letters and Suprises

Letters and Suprises-----  
  
A man with a silver mask on and a black cloak was sitting in a high backed throne, in a dark room with slimy stonewalls. They're where no windows and the only light in the room was coming from the torches on the walls.  
  
On the other side of the room a heavy wooden door opened and 3 men filed in and stood in front of the man. They took down they're hoods. 2 men and one woman, the first man had spiked hair and skin that was tinged slightly red, His eyes where also Red, The second man also had spiky hair but his skin and eyes where tinged blue instead of red. The woman's face was pale but her long white hair had streaks of yellow in it and her eyes where a bright yellow.  
  
The man in the chair began to speak, "Bring me the boy, you know who I speak of. Find him and bring him to me he is essential to our plan to bring back the lord and the lord will be pleased that we have him when he returns. You three are the remaining elementals. The boy should possess powers he does not know of. Possibly even elemental powers. Bring him to me by the time the year is up."  
  
  
  
Ryan awoke in a cold sweat, he had dreamed of a man in a chair talking to people with odd features but by now he had already began to forget details and it was getting harder and harder to hold onto them. He checked his clock, 10:30. The Lacci's had already left, so Ryan walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where he was greeted by Miss Lane. She had made him breakfast for his birthday. While Ryan was eating he spotted a long wooden rod with a handle on the counter.  
  
"What's that?" he asked and pointed at it. Miss Lane Said " It's a cooking tool I like to use" and quickly changed the subject like she didn't want to talk about it.  
  
Ryan's thoughts where interrupted by a sharp tapping on the window.  
  
Miss Lane said, "Don't be scared child its not going to hurt you" and she opened the window and stuck her arm out so it could land.  
  
It had something tied to his leg that looked like a rolled up piece of paper with a red ribbon tied around it. Miss Lane Held the paper in her hand, she had a confused look on her face, but she immediately began untying it.  
  
When she was done she handed it to Ryan and said, "Its for you, looks like you got accepted to Hogwarts."  
  
"Hogwarts? What's Hogwarts?" Ryan said  
  
"Just read the letter dear, you'll see" Said Miss Lane.  
  
And that's what Ryan did.  
  
Dear Mr. Marvolo,  
  
We are Pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts school of Witch craft and Wizardry. We request your presence at King's Cross-station, Platform 9 ¾ where we will send you to Hogwarts. We request that you get the following school supplies for your first year here at Hogwarts. These are all obtainable at Diagon alley in London.  
  
Deputy Head Mistress, Virginia Weasly  
  
A page of supplies with odd names and books covering weird subjects followed this. Miss lane had said that I would understand once I read the letter but now all that was happening was that my mind was filling up with a thousand questions.  
  
Then one questions above all popped into his head and he asked it, "Is this real? I thought magic was a fairy tale and it never really happened. Even Mr. Lacci said witches and wizards are fake."  
  
"Well of course its real Ryan, I myself am a witch and I attended Hogwarts, quite a few years ago of course."  
  
The Rest of the day was an explanation of the wizarding world and what would be important to know about going to school in the wizarding world. Miss Lane explained about who Voldemort was and what a wand was and all the basic wizarding things. She also said that she would think of something to tell Mr. Lacci and that she would bring Ryan to Diagon alley to get some supplies and would also take him to kings cross when it was time. 


End file.
